1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to arrows and, more specifically, to arrows having means for tracking the arrow after it is released from a bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hunting game with a bow and arrow, the hunter is faced with the task of tracking the game after hitting it with the arrow. Although the animal may be fatally wounded, it normally runs a considerable distance before dropping. In view of the dense trees, brush and undergrowth common in hunting areas, the task of locating a wounded animal is difficult and, in many instances, the hunter is unable to track and locate the wounded animal.
To overcome this problem, various arrow tracking devices have been devised. Such devices utilize a string attached at one end to the arrow via a clip and at another end contained in a spool or pay-out device mounted on the archery bow. A spool of string has also been directly mounted within the arrow and attached to a weight initially carried by the arrow which falls from the arrow under the acceleration forces when the arrow is released from the bow thereby leaving a string trail from the hunter to the location of the arrow.
However, the effectiveness of such arrow tracking devices requires that the arrow remain in the game after it strikes the game. Unfortunately, such is not usually the case. Due to the dense trees, brush and undergrowth common in hunting areas, the arrow frequently becomes dislodged from the animal as the animal runs wildly through the woods after being struck by the arrow. Further, some animals, such as deer, are known to purposely take action to remove the arrow themselves from their body. In either case, the arrow, after striking the animal, falls to the ground and, the tracking device, while enabling the hunter to retrieve his arrow, does nothing to assist him in locating the game which he has hit.
Also, the attachment of the string to the bow exerts a drag or load on the arrow which alters its flight characteristics and could cause it to miss its target unless adjustments are made by the hunter. Further, the spool or pay-out device attached to the bow effects the overall balance of the bow and could result in inaccuracies in aiming and shooting the arrow.
A somewhat different approach has been taken in the arrow string tracking apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,999. In this device, the spool of string is housed in the shaft of the arrow along with a hook or catch device. The string is attached at one end to the arrow point and, when the arrow passes completely through the animal, unwinds from the spool housed within the shaft lodged within the animal which remains lodged in the animal by the hook thereby leaving a trail from the arrow point to the game. However, this device requires that the arrow pass completely through the animal so that the hook, which remains lodged in the animal, causes the point to separate from the shaft to unwind the string. In the event that the arrow point remains lodged in the game along with the shaft, no separation takes place and no string trail is provided for the hunter.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a tracking device which enables a hunter to track game which he has struck with an arrow. It would also be desirable to provide an arrow tracking device which remains attached to the game after striking the game thereby providing a trail for the hunter to follow to the game. It would also be desirable to provide an arrow tracking device which is usable with a conventional broadhead arrow. It would also be desirable to provide an arrow tracking device which does not alter the balance of the bow during aiming and shooting or place any load or weight on the arrow during its flight. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an arrow tracking device which does not involve any reloading of the tracking device for the next attempt to shoot at a target.